Bath?
by ExplicitlySilent
Summary: Ogi/Hiroshi Smut in the bath. Oneshot.


**A/N: Well. This isn't beta'd... And I suddenly felt like writing this.. Wtf. But I love this paring to death... And am I the only one who wrote like 2 Rated M fanfictions in the Cuticle Tantei Inaba section? I'll probably edit this later.**

* * *

"Oh god.. Ogi.. Don't move…" Hiroshi gasped out in amazement, his face flushed red. "Hiroshi…" He closed his eyes, attempting to wait patiently through this. "…" Ogi sighed, wondering why he even allowed the red head to do this. Hiroshi's hands had already begun roaming around the older man's hair, drenching it in shampoo. "Aah.. Such wonderful hair." The detective heaved another sigh as the question was asked once more, 'Why did I even let him do this?'

"Ogi. Ogi~ You should let me shampoo your hair more often~." Oh yes, Hiroshi had assisted the detective on a couple of cases for free of charge, just so he could shampoo the man's hair. Really.. He wondered how far can the wolf's hair fetish get? "Besides.. Was it really necessary for you to enter the shower with me?"

"Of course! Besides.. I can feel your hair all day~" A mental facepalm was made in the detective's head. "Really… " Ogi continued waiting patiently, his finger tapping on his thigh. "How long are you going to take?" Ogi questioned his time with his hair. Hiroshi pouted, and pulled back. "Can't I do it a bit longer? I mean—." Ogi stood up and switched the shower head on to rinse off his hair. "Ooogi- " Another sigh departed from the dark-haired man and switched the shower off before returning his attention to the wolf. "Hiroshi."

"What?" Before Hiroshi could even react, he was shoved against the wall, causing him to wince just slightly. "Geh- Ogi. Don't get so impatient…" Ogi leaned in, whispering into his ear. "I can't wait, Hiroshi.."

"Geez.. Control yourse- Mmph-" He was cut off by a pair of lips which had crashed into his. Ogi had pulled the redhead into a rather heated kiss. Their tongues entwined, desperately battling for dominance. Hiroshi groaned into the kiss, reaching to wrap his arms around the older man's neck. "Ogi.." Hiroshi gasped between the kiss, and closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of pleasure which began rise in the lower half of his body. Before Hiroshi could even enjoy anymore, Ogi had pulled away. "Ogi— What are you…"

"Why aren't you naked?" The detective questioned, reaching to strip the wolf of his clothing. "Come on.. I didn't want to take a bath with you or anything.. " Hiroshi gave no sign of resistance and he leaned his back against the wall, granting permission for the detective to do whatever he wanted.

Large hands unexpectedly shoved him down, and his face leveled to the older man's crotch. "Wha- .. Fine." Hiroshi knew exactly what Ogi had wanted. He slipped the towel from his waist, revealing a half-hard erection.

"You're already aroused..? Jeezus.. You're really impatient. " Hiroshi pressed his lips against the tip, softly nibbling on it. "Just so you know.. I'm not going to go easy on you." Ogi motioned for the redhead to continue. Hiroshi began trailing his tongue down his shaft, moving in a continuous up and down motion. He swirled his tongue around the tip before taking the whole length into his mouth. Ogi slightly clenched his teeth, and reached to grip the wolf's hair. "Hiroshi…"

Hiroshi's watched Ogi's reaction for a moment before continuing on. He closed his eyes, and thrusted the erection into his mouth, reaching over to cup the man's balls. Ogi groaned, attempting to grow accustomed to the pleasure once again. It had been awhile since Hiroshi had done this.

Hiroshi sucked roughly on the erection, continuing the thrusting motion of the length into his mouth, and he felt the precum beginning to trickle into his mouth. It seemed like he was close to climax. He pulled his lips away from the erection and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Not going to let you cum yet.. " He stood up from his position and was grabbed by the collar, being pulled into another heated kiss. "Mmph—! Ogi.. " He felt a hand slip behind and inside of his pants.

The redhead tensed at a finger, suddenly penetrating his entrance. He pulled away from the kiss in reaction, and groaned at the intrusion of another finger. "O-Ogi.. Not.. so suddenly..—Aah.. " The scissoring motion of the fingers had began, searching for that one spot inside of the wolf. Hiroshi gripped onto the older man's shoulder, allowing soft moans escape from his lips. "O-Ogi…" His eyes clenched shut. "You haven't been this rough since the time we were partners.." Hiroshi pointed out, before his grip had tightened. Of course that spot would be eventually found.

"O-Ogi..!" His voice cracked, and he clinged onto the detective. "Hurry… Hurry and fuck me.. Ogi." Hiroshi begged.

Ogi ripped the wolf's clothes from his body and turned Hiroshi to get his back to face the older man. Ogi positioned his erection at the wolf's entrance, and glanced over to his former partner before continuing in. "Sorry.. but this is going to hurt .. "

"Don't worry.. It's just how I like it.. " Ogi shoved into the younger one with a single thrust. Hiroshi's fists immediately clenched the roughness Ogi had started with. He gasped, attempting to take a moment to relax before motioning for Ogi to continue. As the signal was made, Ogi began his thrusts, slow and rough.

Despite how rough and painful it was, pleasure had already taken Hiroshi.

After not too long, the detective's thrusts quickly became faster, pounding almost mercilessly into the younger one. Hiroshi's eyes clenched shut, and continuous moans slipped out of his lips. "Ogi.. Ogi… More.. Faster.. "

Ogi digged his nails into the other's waist, and did exactly what the wolf had demanded him to. The pleasure was incredible.. It's been so long after all. It felt so tight.. and Hiroshi sucking him in like that.. He felt like he could climax just watching the younger one.

The detective reached over and began pumping Hiroshi's erection, eliciting another moan of pleasure from the younger male. "Ogi- Don't… " He wasn't able to complete his sentence and he dropped his head, clenching his teeth. "It .. feels.. amazing….. Ogi.. I'm close… "

Hiroshi's body rocked back and forth due to the force of being thrusted from behind. It felt like an eternity. He wanted the pleasure to go on and on, until he wasn't able to take it anymore. His release was unbearably close, mainly thanks to the hand which stroked his erection.. but.. he wanted to do it together with Ogi. He weakly turned his head to watch Ogi.

"Hiroshi.. I'm.. close…" And with that, Hiroshi immediately tensed up, his ass squeezing around the erection, bringing the older male even closer to release. "Ngh! Hiroshi.. I'm going to come.. "

"Do it.. We'll do it together.. " A small smile curled on his lips and he dropped his head, unable to contain his release any longer. "Aaah..!" Ogi let out a soft moan, following right after, and spurted his seed inside of Hiroshi. He threw his head back, until it finally all came to a stop.

Once it all came to a stop, Ogi slowly pulled out from the younger one and leaned over to give Hiroshi a small peck on the neck. A hoarse chuckle left the wolf's lips. "Don't do that.. Ogi.. " He slumped down against the wall, and heavily panted, completely exhausted due to the activity they had just engaged in.

"Don't lay there.. You need to take a bath now." Ogi forced Hiroshi up from the ground and stripped the rest of his clothes off. "What..? I'm tired—" He was cut off by the older one. "You can sleep afterwards."

Hiroshi pouted, deciding to give up. "Fine."


End file.
